Even in Death
by Hoshi-chan1
Summary: A fic based upon a darker look at Kikyo and Inuyasha's relationship. ..read to find out.


Even in Death Disclaimer: InuYasha and the following song don't belong to me. Sadly, even though my love for both are great. The song is property of Evanescence. ^^ I couldn't help but notice...how fitting it was.  
  
AN: This is my first song fic... ^^ ...tell me what ya think.  
  
Edit: ACK...i realized i typed one of the words in the lyrics wrong. -.-gomen..  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
"Give me a reason to believe that you're gone  
  
I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong.  
  
Moonlight on the soft brown earth, it leads me to where you lay.  
  
They took you away from me, but now I'm taking you home."  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
  
  
Inuyasha sat perched upon a branch. Amber eyes narrowed as the memories pulsed clearly through his mind. 'Kikyo.' His eyes closed. He'd confronted the woman who held his heart. In the midst of betrayal they'd been manipulated like puppets. Trust shattered, blood was spilled once more. Malice and sorrow broke the hearts of both. Death followed its dark embrace taking the being of light, the one who'd opened his heart, away. The embrace of the shadows as flames licked and devoured the corpse of the miko. His mind's eye could only begin to imagine it. Being awakened by a woman that looked so much like her, it hurt him and nearly drove him mad. Instincts yelled and drove him to desire her blood upon his claws. To seek revenge for his imprisonment only seemed appropriate. Another part of him, kept secretly within longed to hold the girl. She embodied the very image of his lost love. To linger in her presence filled a void, he'd never admit to. The news of Kikyo's grave being robbed confused and hurt him. To see her walking and look upon him with such rancor left him devastated. More salt upon the wound. It soured his demeanor, and made her nearness painful. The truth continued to taunt him with more ferocity. His loved one was dead. The one beside him, traveling close in their "quest" of sorts was a reincarnation. He sighed. Perhaps it was selfish that he'd been using her as a replacement, seeing his loss as a past condition. He couldn't help but see Kikyo as he gazed upon the girl. He could see the pain flash in her eyes upon the mention of the miko. The thought that he'd betrayed her in a sense. She'd nearly kept her soul. His former love had won over his loyalty to her. Another heart shattered in the midst of a romance that could never be...  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
"I will stay forever here with you my love  
  
The softly spoken words you gave me even in death our love goes on."  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Inuyasha watched in abject horror as she slipped from his hands. Downwards she plummeted. The memory was bright. It seemed all he had to linger upon were memories. A mere candle against the light of the present, her standing as she once had before him in her former glory. Alive. The innermost desires of his aching heart fulfilled. But as always the most pleasant of circumstances, has its flaws. What is rancor, when in the face of true love?  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
"Some say I'm crazy for my love, [oh my love]  
  
But no bonds can hold me from you side, [oh my love]  
  
They don't know you can't leave me  
  
They don't hear you singing to me."  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
He listened to the chiding remarks of the monk and the look of the youkai- slayer said enough. Kagome had left the pain in her eyes evident. Her heart was upon her sleeve, and yet again he'd made his choice. The words slipped past him, as his eyes stared forward, blankly not seeing. "You can't cling to love, she's not herself. She's a shell and she's hell- bent on killing you!" Miroku's voice added to the chorus within, the turmoil ripping him apart as the girl returned home. So close, the agony was bittersweet. Reunion mixed with the strength of unresolved strife. Sighs of resignation followed. Words would not bar him from seeing her. To provide her with the chance at attaining redemption as she'd offered him. He could provide that much at least. It was his duty.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
"I will stay forever here with you, my love  
  
The softly spoken words you gave me even in death our love goes on  
  
And I can't love you anymore than I do."  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
A kiss and embrace his eyes closed as he leaned into it. He was watched, unbeknownst to the hanyou within the arms of his former love. Tears spilled and the wound deepened. Emotional anguish now added to the mix of revenge and contentment. Even as the ground opened it's gaping mouth and prepared to swallow them to the very bowels of hell. The lights of her servants flickered about them. He welcomed her cold embrace. She was real, tangible and his. His hold tightened on her all he saw was she. The soft feel of her lips upon his. The wish uttered from her lips. She wanted him with her. To remain with her for eternity. Never again would they have to face the hardships they'd faced in earlier years. The struggle had finally ended. The screams of the truth would never reach him. A perfectly consenting victim of blind love. They sunk lower.  
  
In the end love led one to oblivion, and the other to take revenge but the words rang clear as she whispered and they vanished out of sight.  
  
"My darling ...our love... is forever."  
  
And so began the rest of eternity.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Angst is always fun...I just couldn't discard the idea...something that just lingered in my mind...with this song. The words just...seemed to fit. I can't believe how quickly I managed to type this. It just all flowed. Of course having the song playing in the background always helps. ^^ I hope anyone that read enjoyed it.  
  
Dewa, mata aimasho. 


End file.
